Feeling A Little Inferior
by bluecherryontheroof
Summary: Sometimes being in a relationship is hard, and when you have Percy and Annabeth's to be comparing yours to, it makes things worse. Or, when people compare their love life's to Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish I was Rick Riordan, and I also wish Sherlock season 4 would come out tomorrow, but alas neither is true.**

**Chapter One: Piper**

Piper hated the way they made her feel so insecure about her relationship with Jason. She knew they didn't do it on purpose, its just... Ugh. Whenever she saw Annabeth and Percy in some picturesque embrace it hurt. Like right now, Percy had his head in her lap and they'd been laughing and talking for hours. It made her forcefully aware that she just wasn't at that stage with Jason. Whenever they were talking they eventually ran out of things to talk about, and just sat there blushing in a half uncomfortable silence.

She supposed she couldn't compare her relationship to Percy's and Annabeth's, but when she did she couldn't help but feel like they were doing something wrong. And seeing as her mother was the goddess of love, shouldn't her relationships be near perfect?

She glanced at Jason who was so obsessed with his maps; he probably hadn't noticed her come in. She snuck another glance at Percy and Annabeth who had switched positions and Annabeth's head was resting on Percy's shoulder, the ghost of a smile on her face. It was such a stark contrast from the serious almost depressed girl she'd meet a couple months ago.

She had to stop herself from sighing when Percy muttered into her ear making her blush before he began twiddling her hair between his fingers. She looked around the room and with a jolt noticed she wasn't the only person Percabeth watching. Hazel, Frank and Leo were all covertly eyeing the couple when they weren't watching.

She thought back to a couple days ago when at dinner they'd both been drinking this weird blue fizzy drink, and they'd look at each other every couple seconds when they thought the other wasn't looking and just smile. And not a you-look-pretty-and-it's-nice-to-see-you smile, it was an I-love-you and-I-can't-believe-I'm-lucky-enough-to-have-you smile. At first it was a little bit like a tennis match watching the two of them, but then she saw what her mother saw; love that had come from years of getting on each other's nerves, covert glances and saving each other from the worst kinds of evil.

That kind of love took time to acquire and was impossible to let go. Looking back at Jason, who eyebrows scrunched up in the cutest way when he was concentrating, it made her smile a little; they may not be as close as Percabeth yet, but with a little luck, they would be. She would make sure of it.

**This is the first chapter of Feeling A Little Inferior; I'd love to know what you thought and whose POV you'd like to see next. Hopefully, I'll update regularly.**

**Love,**

**bluecherryontheroof**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Jason **

When Jason first got to Camp Half Blood, the first thing he noticed was that Greeks were a lot more friendly than Romans. Sure they had their moments (especially the Ares cabin) but generally they were more relaxed and together. The second thing he noticed was that they all hated him. It was hard you not notice; they didn't know what he was like but they hated who was supposed to be in his place. It was like he was living up to the Great Percy Jackson and he didn't know a single thing about him.

He at first tried asking some of the campers, a few of them stopped looked at him like he was an alien then moved on. However the rest gave him cryptic, slightly creepy and unbelievable answers that just made him more confused than ever. He'd composed a list of what he knew, and it was pitiful.

_Percy Jackson almost became a god, but then he didn't because he didn't feel like it._

_He got in had a fight with Ares once._

_He annoyed the hunters when he bombarded their quest to go save Annabeth._

_He interrupted his own funeral._

The last one made him wonder briefly if Percy was alive, but nobody talked about him in the past, so he assumed not. He once made the mistake of asking one of Pipers sisters and spent an hour being taught all about Percabeth, which he learnt was not a communal disease but the "ship" name for Percy and Annabeth. After that he gave up, he really did. So imagine his surprise when in the middle of sparing with a dummy, the horse-guy, Chiron came _galloping_ up to him.

"If you want to know what Percy's really like, I don't think the Aphrodite can help you there."

"Who would?" He pointed to the blonde girl who had another camper at sword point. _Annabeth_. didn't seem like a good idea to go bother her right now and my expression must have showed that because Chiron laughed.

"She's not likely to hurt you, you're her best friends brother." With that in mind I walked over to her and was happy that she,was no longer sparing but was talking with some red head who I'd learned was the oracle. When they saw me coming the red head waved and left in the other direction.

I kinda wish she hadn't because then Annabeth turned on me and the way her eyes were searching me, it was as though she was searching deep into my soul. I wondered what she could see.

"I was wondering when you'd come ask."

"Ask what?"

"About Percy, you've made it your mission to ask everybody but me."

"I didn't know if you'd want to talk about Percy to me. I mean you were supposed to have your boyfriend back, but instead you got me." She had looked away, but I knew she'd been thinking the same thing.

"So what do you want to know?"

"Just what he'd like and stuff... I mean I don't want to not know I thing about him when we get on the ship. All I know so far is basically that he was almost a god, but didn't feel like it." At that she blushed, but she started talking again.

"He's probably the most clueless demigod but he tries and though l'd never admit it he's pretty smart. He's extremely loyal to the point of it being a little stupid, and he's a really big momma's boy. You know he's either going to do something stupid or say something stupid when he gets really quiet for a second and then gets this coy look on his face. He's a great leader because he always makes you feel better about the way things are, he'll always try and make you smile with a stupid joke. Once he understands that he's made a mistake he'll go to great lengths to fix it. He's very laid back, and calm. Um, he really likes sea animals even when it's a little creepy and he has some sort of weird thing for lemon scented stuff. He's so messy, his cabin looks like a train wreck unless Tyson cleans it. He's the worst study partner in the universe, but the greatest sparring partner. He's just... He's someone who you'd want to have your back when you go into battle."

She got this reminiscent look on her face and was a little jealous. It was kinda obvious that her and Jackson had a lot of history together. Someone who could just say stuff like that off the top of their head about someone else... It wasn't just dating, it was like they knew each other. _Really knew each other. _

"Anything else you want to know?" He shook his head and headed for the door. He stopped halfway there and turned to Annabeth who was getting her stuff together. He noticed he'd eyes looked a little shiny.

"We'll find him, I'll make sure of it." She smiled and turned back. He breathed in the fresh air and frowned. He thought of his camp, and thought with alarm that there wasn't a single person who just knew him the way Annabeth knew Percy. There was Reyna but she only knew him as a partner not as a friend and not as well as Annabeth knew Percy. He looked at Leo and Piped splashing water at each other and thought, _I'm going to change that_.

**There's chapter two, I'm actually really happy I got this up so quick. I had planned to either do Leo or Hazel or someone else because I am not really the biggest fan of**** Jason, but it was a ****fun challenge. Anyone got anybody's POV they'd like to see?**

**Love,**

**bluecherryontheroof**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Paul

When some of his friends complained about having girl troubles (at his age it was more like wife troubles), he tried to be sympathetic but was always itching to tell them that his wife fell in love with and had a kid with an actual god. He never did because he rather liked his life and didn't want to have to spend the next ten years in a mental asylum.

He loved Sally because she never compared him to Poseidon so he could almost feel like Percy's father was just another guy off the street. If of course he happened to be on the Upper East Side at a modelling event. He never _really_ thought he was at much of a disadvantage until Percy went missing. Then he really felt the alienation of not being part of that world.

He watched his wife cry and cringe when the tap turned on and he didn't have a clue how to comfort her. There wasn't really a guide entitled "What to Do When You're Son Is Taken By Some Deranged Goddess". He knew he was hopeless when he found Annabeth and Sally poring over baby albums smiling and laughing. He hadn't been able to make Sally laugh in days. It was kind of a blow to his ego when he realized his sons girlfriend was a better husband than he was. So fast forward five hours, Sally had gone to bed and here he was with Jack Daniels trying not to be jealous, not of Poseidon but Percy's girlfriend. He'd hit a new level of sad.

"Paul are you alright?"

"In all honesty Annabeth, no not at all." The sofa sunk a little when she sat down. She took the bottle and dragged it to the other side of the coffee table.

"Wanna talk about it?" He was tempted to shrug it off and just say he was stressed, but he wanted to know how she did it.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Her expression reminded him vaguely of Percy's when he'd tried to explain the major themes in Romeo and Juliet.

"The comforting thing. How'd you make her smile. I couldn't do it and I'm married to her."

"Honestly Paul, its just 'cause I've had lots of practice. You just have to be there even when you just want to lie down and not do anything, you put your worries aside and just be there. Usually you find that it ends up making both of you feel better."

"But, I feel so out of the loop. You know when Sally first told me he was gone, and later when you'd told us Hera had taken him, I probably wouldn't have known it was bad until she started crying. I know nothing about this whole gods and goddesses thing and I hate that I'm..."

"You feel useless, like what's going on is too big for you to handle. Like you're way in over your head?"

"Yes, exactly like that."

"We all feel like that. Its kinda hard not to when you're dealing with immortal and almighty beings. You just do what you can and hope for the best. None of us have dealt with anything of this caliber, sure he's gone missing before, but not for this long and not just out of nowhere. We just do the best we can because it's all we can. It's just the alternative is to give up and I can't see that happening"

"When did you get so wise?"

"I don't know, I guess I just woke up and the fact that other people were in the same boat makes you want to stay strong for them if not for yourself." He gave her an awkward pat on the shoulder and walked off to the kitchen with his glass.

He watched her hail a taxi and thought, Percy's luckier than he knows and turned around to try and channel his inner Annabeth.

**Twice in one day, I'm on fire. I guess it's because of all the feedback I've been getting which was like really surprising that people actually wanted to read what I wrote. Um, the next chapter is going to be a Leo and Calypso chapter because I actually really love that couple. I find these authors notes really weird because I feel like I'm talking to my laptop and I don't really make it a habit to talk to inanimate objects so… This is the longest one you'll have from me.**

**Love,**

**bluecherryontheroof**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Leo**

Ever since Annabeth and Percy Had come out of Tartarus, something had changed. It was a subtle yet obvious, it was like something had happened to meld the two of them together forever. He could see it especially in the little things, like whenever there was a noise, they each go for their weapons as well as each other. He really wished they wouldn't. Not that he wasn't happy for them, they deserved it. It was just that it made him all the more aware of what, or rather who he was missing.

He couldn't count the amount of nights he'd spent humming that lullaby to himself thinking of how much he wanted and needed her with him. Calypso was all he could think about, well that and trying to stay alive.

It was particularly bad tonight so he got out of bed and decided on a bedtime snack. He stopped abruptly upon seeing Percy and Annabeth in a particularly intimate embrace. Not intimate like the creating kids intimacy more of the comforting intimacy, if that makes sense.

What he saw shocked because even since falling into Tartarus Percy and Annabeth had put on brave faces because they knew the rest of us needed it. But now, when there was no need for the _I'm good, it's all alright façade_, Percy was silently shaking in Annabeth's arms. He only caught little tidbits of what they were saying.

_You looked like you were dead._

_I can't imagine leaving, remember stuck together forever._

_What about my mom and Paul, she'll never get over it. _

At that point he left, because he felt like he was intruding on something private. It made him miss Calypso even more, because no matter what Percy and Annabeth would always be Percy **and** Annabeth. It was never quite one without the other.

He knew he shouldn't be jealous, but he couldn't help if he was a little envious, they had each other. He would make sure that it would always be Leo and Calypso. Always.

Sorry about the wait, but I've been pretty busy so. Going into grade eleven and trying to get over the Burger King and Tim Hortons merger, all I know is that coffee will never be the same.

I'd love to know your thoughts,

bluecherryontheroof


	5. Chapter 5

**Reyna:**

Reyna already knew he was whipped. She hadn't been with both of them long, but she didn't need to be. She had been rejected by him, seen him make out with her and then watch his disgruntled when she whisked Annabeth away. He was whipped, hopelessly whipped.

She'd guessed it when the only thing he could remember was her name, but she'd given herself a little of false hope when she deluded herself into thinking that because she was part of every adventure he'd had it was like she held a sort of magic key to unlocking his memories.

Later on she realized that though that first part was true to an extent, Annabeth **had** been part of every adventure and **had** played a crucial part, but for him it was like the sun revolved around Annabeth. He looked at ease when he had her around as though no matter what happens, as long as she's with him, everything will work out fine.

She wanted that. At first she thought Jason would be the key to that, but then he found Piper. She realized then that it wouldn't have worked either way, because they were too alike. It'd be like dating herself with his serious disposition and the calculated movements. And as much she was comfortable in her own skin, she wasn't that comfortable.

That was part of the reason that Annabeth and Percy worked so well, they balanced each other's best qualities and faults. Where Annabeth could be serious and realistic, Percy could be carefree and optimistic and it worked for them. So, she thought as she watched Percy look longingly at Annabeth as she walked out, it's okay if he was hopelessly whipped. He had every right to be.

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long while, but I have been so incredibly busy with the start of school and such. So anyways, I have a fictionpress account that I recently just put into action. It would mean a lot if you guys would read my story and tell me what you think. The link is here: s/3215544/1/Dear-Diary


End file.
